


Charlie the Train Conductor

by BluejayKouhai



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Still bad at tagging, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluejayKouhai/pseuds/BluejayKouhai
Summary: Alex finds Charlie's toy train set. Alex falls deeper in love with Charlie because of it.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Charlie the Train Conductor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope that you enjoy the story. I haven't posted in a while, and I scraped so many stories just to get something out. I hope that you all have been well.

Alex has been in Charlie’s room multiple times. He almost knows it as well as his own room, but just because he has been in the room doesn’t mean he knew everything in the room, like the train set in Charlie’s closet. Alex had never had a reason to go into his boyfriend’s closet, but one day Alex got curious. 

When Alex got off the chair he was sitting on and opened the closet like he owned it, he saw the expected stuff. Clothes, jerseys, pants, shirts, etc. What he did not expect was a box at the bottom, with a whole train set. “What’s this?” Alex asked as he looked back at his boyfriend who wasn’t really paying attention. He was still oblivious to the fact that his boyfriend found one of his most valued things in his whole room. 

At first Charlie had no idea what he was talking about, but as he got out of bed and saw what Alex was referring to, he was a bit embarrassed to say the least. He has always had an affinity for trains. They have been around forever, and still haven’t been put out of business. Just the overall tenacity, and perseverance has inspired Charlie in his everyday life. “It's my train set.” Charlie loved it, but he was still a little embarrassed about it. He was a teenager who should be going to parties, not playing with train sets made for little kids. 

“Tell me about it.” Alex cooed a bit at Charlie. It was adorable when he saw his boyfriend so passionate about stuff. He could tell just by the glint in Charlie’s eye that this was not in there for no reasons. There was a story and Alex was determined to find out about it. 

Charlie didn’t know where to start. He had a vast knowledge of trains. “Well I guess it all started when my mom bought me a train set when I was little. It was the best toy that I ever got, and I guess over time I just never lost that feeling. It also gives me some kind of connection to her. She used to spend all night with me just watching it go around the tracks.” Alex could see the world that Charlie was getting lost in. It was so beautiful. “Here how about I show you instead.” Charlie reaches past Alex a bit as he grabs out the medium size container holding everything. 

He puts it in the middle of the room and sits on the floor. Alex joins him on the floor and he watches as Charlie takes the lid off of the box. He pulls out a train, a few cabooses, and a few boxcars. Alex was shocked by the amount of track that he pulled out. The amount of track shouldn’t have been able to fit in the medium size box. Charlie puts it all together to make a little circle and put the train together. He puts it together and puts it on the track. 

Alex watches as Charlie stares at the train going around in circles. “I always like to imagine a whole town, there's a family living over here, and an old couple over here. Brothers that live together over there.” Alex started zoning out while Charlie talked. He was mesmerized by Charlie's passion. 

“I love you.” Alex was still a bit too mesmerized by Charlie to even realize what he was saying. Charlie just looked at him. He finally realized what he said. It wasn’t that Alex was embarrassed or anything, and definitely not uncomfortable to be saying stuff like this he just didn't do it often. 

“I love you too.” Charlie said it as he kissed Alex, which he gladly returned. Charlie laid down on the floor as the train continued to run around the track. Alex lays down next to him and stares at the ceiling. They watch as the ceiling fan spins in circles. Neither of them were thinking of anything in specific, just thinking about everything. The white noise being tuned out as they both get lost in thought. The mind is a powerful thing, but love is something stronger.

Alex eventually rolled over and stared at Charlie’s profile. Charlie noticed, and also turned over looking at Alex. Charlie’s hand was supporting his head, and arm forming a small triangle while he looked at Alex. “You know I have been thinking a lot about everything.” 

“Would you care to enlighten me with your thoughts?” Charlie’s sweet tone made Alex smile. He had no idea how someone could make him feel like this, but he was definitely not complaining. 

“I just was thinking about you. Your cute little smile. Your fluffy hair. Those adorable baby blue eyes.” Alex scooted a little closer to Charlie, while he was speaking. He was blushing a bit from the concatenation of compliments.

Charlie then put his hand onto Alex’s soft cheek. “I have been thinking about you too, and you know what I have been thinking about?” 

“What have you been thinking of in that wonderful head of yours?” Alex was never one to sappy like this, but he figures that this is what happens when you date. He just wanted Charlie to be happy, and if that means being with him, he would gladly accept it. 

“I just want to kiss those lips of yours.” Alex smirked a bit at the statement. He stared right into Charlie’s eyes as everything happened. Charlie was unsure of the situation. He wanted so badly to just lean in and steal Alex’s lips, but he didn’t know if he was allowed to. 

“Then why aren’t you?” Alex eyes challenged Charlie’s as he started to lean closer to Alex. At least he got his answer. In that short amount of time, their lips connect, and neither would ever forget this feeling. At the point there was no regret of anything else in the past if they could have this right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked the story. I am going to write a St.Demstall story next, but I have no idea how long that is going to take me. I will probably get it out near the beginning of next month, but college is stressful. Well I hope that you have a great week, and I hope to see you soon!


End file.
